


This Song is a Curse OF FEELINGS

by mistresscurvy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wrote a song. I have a lot of feelings about how that might have gone. So not!fic happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Song is a Curse OF FEELINGS

of COURSE the entire thing was created and produced by his friends and brothers. OF COURSE. WHO ELSE. All I can think about is them GOOFING AROUND TOGETHER, and Frank telling Jarrod and Dewees that he has this little singsong melody in his head and then playing it for them, and then MUSIC WRITING MAGIC happens and he's all :D? and they're all :DDDDDD and so they play it and record it and Frank is REALLY HAPPY and then goes to his favoritest producer Ray and is like uh so here it is, what do you think and Ray is all *MASSIVE HAIR NODS* and is all I really love that guitar solo after the bridge and Frank grins back and is like yeah, I like it too and Ray reaches over and ruffles his hair and Frank is all QUIETLY PLEASED. 

Once the song is actually mixed and done and READY, he finally plays it for Mikey and Gerard, watching them both as they nod along with the beat, Mikey's foot bobbing in time. It's not that he's like NERVOUS exactly, but he really wants it to be GOOD and it's the first time they've heard ANY of it because he decided that he wanted to have it all be FINISHED before they got to hear it. And finally it's over and he has to like bite his tongue to not immediately ask WELL SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IS IT GOOD OR SHOULD I GOT DESTROY ALL OF THE MASTERS RIGHT NOW. But luckily his brothers would never leave him hanging like that. 

"It's really good, Frankie," Gerard says seriously.

Frank's stomach is still all tight. He glances over at Ray, who's watching him with that same stupid fond look. He stares back down at the floor and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I had a lot of help."

"Frank." He looks up at Gerard's voice and forces himself to keep looking back at him. "You did, and they sounded fucking awesome, too. But this is your song."

Shrugging, Frank rolls his eyes a little. "Yeah, I know." When he looks over at Mikey, he's watching Frank with a small smile and gives him a thumbs up. Frank relaxes a bit more. 

Apparently Gerard was just getting warmed up. "And I fucking love the lyrics. I mean, I totally hear the relevance to the story of the movie and this little boy who just wants his dog back, but man." Gerard stops, running a hand through his choppy hair. "It's about so much _more,_ too."

Frank is nodding along, swallowing against the lump in his throat. His band always just fucking _gets_ him. "Yeah, exactly."

"It's perfect," Mikey adds quietly. He stands up and walks over to Frank, clapping him on the shoulder. "Good job, Frank."

"Thanks, guys," Frank says back, pulling Mikey in for a hug so that the guys don't see his wet eyes. When he feels Gerard and Ray both crowd in and join the hug, he sighs. 

They already knew, those fuckers.


End file.
